Talk:Jinin Akebino
Personality In the manga personalities of all swordsmen were destroyed by Kabuto. Isn't it worth mentioning that in the anime Akebino (and also Pakura and maybe more) has his personality intact?Faust-RSI (talk) 17:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :When they were first summoned, they did have their personalities erased. It only came back after they were called back by Kabuto for the night and then sent back to the field. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Exactly. We should mention Kabuto called them back (that wasn't the case in the manga) and then they came back with their personalities intact.Faust-RSI (talk) 05:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::With that wording, yes. Your previous post could be interpreted that we point out that his personality hadn't been erased at all. I'm just being nit-picky. Though we do know that Kabuto can restore and erase the personalities as he pleases. When the kekkei genkai group moved out, Haku and Zabuza began talking only halfway to the battlefield, as if they had no personality when the left Mountains' Graveyard, got it halfway, and then had them erased again when they had to fight seriously. Omnibender - Talk - 22:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Jinin Jinin killed Ittan why is his keep being edited out for? -NerosmokeNerosmoke (talk) :Because he didn't. Read edit summaries. Omnibender - Talk - 13:58, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::He did. and post the information here on the talk page so everyone can see it. I am going to add it to the page now. ::https://i.imgur.com/VYfnt3h.png :::Still not him. Compare with actual Ittan on his article. The facial hair is different. Ittan's doesn't go up his jaw, this random guy's does. Omnibender - Talk - 18:07, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Banning me for posting false information? Nothing about this is false. what is that about. ::::https://i.imgur.com/801Mh4B.png ::::https://i.imgur.com/L9pYNWL.png ::::Everyone can see it is ittan. same skills same everything. he even has the same eye marks. more mental gymnastics is what this looks like to me. :::::You post fake information after I warn you not to post fake information, shocker, you get blocked. And everyone? The only other people who also edited the same information also pointed out the same thing. I wasn't even the first to point out the facial hair discrepancy, which alone debunks that being Ittan. Kakashi's division kept fighting the swordsmen after they were summoned, and Ittan left with the rest of the surprise attack team, he's with them after they've captured Deidara when they come across Hanzo, Chiyo, and Kimimaro, just before Mifune starts fighting Hanzo. He can't have been killed in the anime, because he's present in manga panels after that, he's the only Iwa shinobi in the surprise attack team. Get over yourself. Did you know since that block, you being blocked again has actually been requested? Please, do give me a reason to comply. Omnibender - Talk - 03:50, November 23, 2017 (UTC) What I don't understand in the hostility and insults you have been throwing around in all of the talk pages along with cover up information. How is screen shots fake information? because you decide it is so? He kiled someone who was named in the show is that not what should be in the wiki? what about the other details the 4 named Jutsu across the 2 Kabutowari users that for some reason have never been updated makes me think you have some kind of problem here with updating this page. Nerosmoke (talk) 15:40, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Utilised Techniques − * Bluntsword Ninja Art: Breakthrough − * Bluntsword Ninja Art: Stone Pieces − * Bluntsword Ninja Art: Fissure − * Bluntsword Ninja Art: Head Cutter This is the jutsu list that should be added the fascist mods keep deleting. I would add them. but thus my tries are in vain. look to the ninja storm 3 or Naruto online to get the names of the attacks. :Sign your talkpage edits or don't talk at all. You've been told countless times. Munchvtec (talk) 12:13, December 20, 2017 (UTC)